Brave Shine
Brave Shine — сингл, использованный в качестве второго опенинга аниме «Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works», исполненный группой Aimer. Текст Опенинга Кандзи = 左手に隠した 願いは願いのままで 覚めない幻（ゆめ） 見てた 右手には 空（から）の記憶 誰もしらない 世界の果て　 やまない雨に うたれていた 守りたいものを 守れる強さ　 それを信じられなくなる 弱さ すべてを受け入れて 未来（あした）を探す Brave shine　 手を伸ばせばまだ Stay the night　 傷だらけの夜 You save my life かざした刃の先に 想いを重ねた 祈りは時を越えて Your brave shine... |-| Ромадзи = hidari te ni kakushita negai wa negai no mama de samenai yume miteta migi te ni wa kara no kioku daremo shiranai sekai no hate yamanai ame ni utareteita mamoritai mono o mamoreru tsuyosa sore o shinjirarenakunaru yowasa subete o ukeirete ashita o sagasu Brave shine te wo nobaseba mada Stay the night kizu darake no yoru You save my life kazashita yaiba no saki ni omoi o kasaneta inori wa toki o koete Your brave shine... hikaru koto wasureta aoi hoshi ga nokoshiteku kienai kage miteta surechigau aka no kidou nanimo shiranai kodomo no mama akenai yoru o samayotteta nakusenai mono o nakushita yowasa nanimo shinjirarenakunaru morosa tatenakunattemo sadame wa susumu Break down kuzureochiteyuku seiza ga kizutsukeau yoru You're breaking dawn kawashita kotoba no naka ni hitori o sasaeta tashika na yume o soete mamoritai mono o mamoreru no nara subete o ukeirete ashita o sagasu yowake o tomosu Brave shine te o nobaseba mada Stay the night kizu darake no yoru You save my life kasaneta namida no hate ni hikari o mitsuketa inori wa toki o koete My brave shine... |-| Английский = As the wish concealed in my left hand remained a wish I saw a an unending dream In my right hand was an empty memory, I stood at the ends of an unknown world Struck by an ending rain The strength to protect what's dear to me The weakness to lose faith in that I'll take on everything and search for tomorrow If I reach reach my hand towards the brave shine We can make it through the night, covered in scars You save my life; as my desires heaped upon the tip of my blade held aloft My prayers transcend time Your brave shine... Though they forgot how to shine, the blue stars remain I watched their unfading shadows Our crimson paths crossed, like an ignorant child I wandered through the unbreaking night The weakness to lose what can't be lost The fragility to lose faith in everything Even if I can't stand anymore, destiny presses on Break down, the crumbling constellations fight through the night You're breaking dawn, in the midst of our promises I draw closer to the sole dream that held me up If I can protect what's dear to me I'll take on everything and search for tomorrow I'll light the dawn If I reach my hand towards the brave shine We can still make it through the night, covered in scars You save my life, I've found the light at the end of my tears My prayers will transcend time My brave shine.. |-| Русский = Желание, сокрытое в моей левой руке, остается всего лишь желанием. Я видел бесконечный сон. В моей правой руке пустые воспоминания, а я стою на краю никем неведомого мира Под ударами бесконечного дождя. Сила, чтобы защитить то, что дорого мне, Слабость в том, чтобы потерять веру в это. Я принимаю все и ищу завтрашний день Стоит лишь протянуть руку к сияющей храбрости И остановить эту ночь, покрытую ранами ночь. Ты бережешь мою жизнь, и чувства собрались на острие вверх обращенных лезвий. Моя молитва преодолеет время. Твоя сияющая храбрость… Остались только синие звезды, забывшие о собственном мерцании. Я видел их неисчезающие тени. Расходятся наши алые пути. Оставаясь ни о чем не ведающими детьми, Мы скитались в бесконечной ночи. Слабость потерять то, что потерять нельзя, Хрупкость потерять веру в это. Даже если я больше не могу стоять, судьба движется вперед. Разбей эти крошащиеся созвездия, что ранят друг друга в ночи. Ты сам разрываешь рассвет и среди слов, которыми мы обменялись, Единственная идеальная мечта поддерживала тебя, ведя вперед. Сила, чтобы защитить то, что дорого мне, Я принимаю все и ищу завтрашний день Я озарю рассвет Стоит лишь протянуть руку к сияющей храбрости И остановить эту ночь, покрытую ранами ночь. Ты бережешь мою жизнь, и чувства собрались на острие вверх обращенных лезвий. Моя молитва преодолеет время. Моя сияющая храбрость … Категория:Аниме Категория:Музыка